SUICIDE SQUAD Rewrite
by Dagenspear
Summary: Figuring they're all expendable, a U.S. intelligence officer decides to assemble a team of dangerous, incarcerated supervillains for a top-secret mission. Now armed with government weapons, Deadshot (Will Smith), Harley Quinn (Margot Robbie), Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc and other despicable inmates must learn to work together.
1. Chapter 1

Open on the Red Hood mask, with the surface of it reflecting the ACE Chemicals Plant in it. Go through The Killing Joke origin where the Joker is just a sad comedian whose forced into being the Red Hood and when Batman comes after him he pleads with him to not hurt him, that it's just a mistake, but Batman doesn't listen to him and throws him into the chemicals. Then show him crawling out of the river and pulling off his hood to see his face bleached, his hair green and a sadistic smile on his face.

Then we cut to the Joker in Arkham Asylum and the whole scene we just saw was him telling the story to Dr. Harleen Quinzel. The Joker says that he realizes now that the Batman victimizing him the way he did and it driving him insane is no excuse for what he's done since then and that with Harleen's help he's now cured. He asks her if she can get a package from a friend of his and bring it to him during their next session. She's hesitant, but he tells her it's just a family heirloom and it would really help him in his recovery. She agrees.

Then cut to the Joker firing a machine gun in Arkham. And his men strapping Harley onto the electroshock table. When Joker shocks her brain, we cut to the opening title:

SUICIDE SQUAD.

The Joker is maybe played by Alan Tudyk. But a casting change isn't necessarily needed.

Then cut to the conference scene where Amanda Waller tells them what she wants to do, that in Superman's absence they need a force for humanity, to protect them should they ever be threatened again. She gives the low down on the group, same deal, built in deniability etc.. The squad is comprised of Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Slipknot, El Diablo, someone named Jason, Enchantress, Katana and Killer Croc, led by Rick Flagg. Harley Quinn is only put on the squad after they learn that the threat is Poison Ivy. We see the Deadshot, Boomerang, El Diablo, Enchantress, Katana and Killer Croc flashbacks. Katana is a volunteer. One of the conference members asks how are they gonna keep Enchantress from getting her heart. Waller explains that the box the heart is inside is made up of nth metal, which is magic proof.

They're recruited.

Poison Ivy threatens a city with her plant spores that will replace the concrete monstrosity of the city with plants and trees.

So Amanda Waller, because they have no knowledge of Poison Ivy's hangouts, decides to use Harley Quinn to find her.

We see the flashback of Harley being captured, after Jason Todd was murdered, where Batman chases down and wrecks the Joker's car, that he and Harley are in, onto a pier. Batman restrains Harley and beats the living crap out of the Joker, nearly killing him, but holds himself off. The Joker laughs in Batman's face, saying that he's disappointed in him, before setting off a grenade that blows up the pier, Harley falling and sinking into the water, to which Batman jumps in after her to save her. The Joker is presumed dead after that.

When the team is assembled, Deadshot introduces himself to Harley, to which she responds, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

DS explains to her that he was hired to kill her once, but he rejected it. When she asks why, he tells her that he doesn't kill victims. She asks what that means. He tells her that he knows what the Joker did to her. She says that she's been told that by her psychiatrists and the Bat, but she never believed it, she thought that they were just trying to get her to turn on her Mr. J. But she insists that DS must be mistaken. He doesn't respond.

Harley asks who one of the soldier's are. Rick tells them that his name is Jason and he's complicated.

Jason is also a volunteer.

Meanwhile one of Harley's guards is captured by the Joker's thugs and taken to him, where he interrogates him for information about Harley's location. He gives Joker everything about the situation.

They're briefed on the threat. When Harley finds out that it's Poison Ivy, we flash back:

To the events of No Man's Land, where the Joker is in a gunfight with the Penguin's thugs and Harley is shot several times, but the Joker just leaves her there to die when he's chased by the thugs. Then a barefoot woman walks up to Harley, grass and flowers growing in her footsteps, as she bleeds to death.

Cut to Harley waking up with healing plant enzymes on her gunshot wounds, to Poison Ivy watching her in her lair, surrounded by children. H asks PI why she saved her and PI says that she protects the helpless, it's what she does. Harley is confused. Ivy tells her that she was left to die and she couldn't let a helpless victim of the Joker suffer that fate. PI proceeds to give the children food to eat. H asks why the Bat hasn't gotten her. PI says that Batman has bigger problems with the city having undergone a massive earthquake that's run out most regular people and left the city to the criminals and psychos. She continues that her and Batman have an arrangement, he brings her any lost, orphaned or abandoned children to take care of and he leaves her alone. H tries to leave on her own, but is stopped by Ivy, who tells her that she can't leave yet, as her wounds aren't fully healed yet. Harley thanks her for everything and she says that it was no problem. Harley and Ivy introduce themselves officially to eachother and shake hands.

Poison Ivy is played by Mary-Elizabeth Winstead.

The same scene where the Joker breaks into ARGUS' computer hard-drives or whatever and has Harley's bomb disabled.

The squad arrives on the scene and Flagg confirms that the entire area has been evacuated. Same basic scene with Slipknot.

They track down Ivy and confront her. They fight her plant people first, before they get to her. Deadshot sees ED not fighting and gets onto him about it. ED blows him off, saying he won't be a tool of violence and death anymore, he wants to do God's will. After a short battle, Enchantress possess Ivy's body. The squad tries to stop her, but she gives them traumatizing flashbacks to hold them off and fully possess Ivy, leaving June Moon's body.

Deadshot's flashbacks are of his dad abusing his mom when he was a child, beating her and him, him grabbing a gun and shooting his dad when he was going to kill her.

Harley's flashbacks are of her suffering electroshock therapy by the Joker.

Katana's is her husband being murdered with her sword.

Killer Croc's is his parents locking him in their basement as a child and feeding him scraps of meat like an animal.

Jason's are of him being beaten to death.

El Diablo's are of his house burning around him.

Enchantress proceeds to bring the building they're in down around them, the squad dodging the majority of the debris, but eventually getting knocked out.

Amanda Waller becomes enraged and sets off the charge in the heart to destroy it. But it doesn't work. E teleports herself to ARGUS and confronts Waller, saying, "You should have done your research. My heart is only a weakness in a body that needs one. This body is unique. It doesn't need a heart." She then threatens to burn the world if Waller doesn't unlock her heart from the box. Waller does as she says and Enchantress places her heart back into her body, saying, "Now, it can restore my full power without being a vulnerability."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Have a very great day!**

God bless you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda Waller becomes enraged and sets off the charge in the heart to destroy it. But it doesn't work. Enchantress teleports herself to ARGUS and confronts Waller, saying, "You should have done your research. My heart is only a weakness in a body that needs one. This body is unique. It doesn't need a heart." She places her heart back into her body, saying, "Now it can restore my full power without being a liability."

Meanwhile Harley flashes back while out:

 _To Ivy trying to convince her not to go back to the Joker. Harley blows it off, saying that her puddin' needs her, she's his girl. Ivy tells her that she can be more than that._

Deadshot wakes Harley up as the rest of the squad gets itself together. They start to peace out only to be met with Flag holding the trigger to their nanite bombs, telling them that they have to stop Enchantress. They reluctantly agree. Flag wonders where she went, when June says that she's gone to ARGUS. When the squad asks her how she knows that, she tells them that she still has some sort of psychic connection with Enchantress. They ask why and June says that she's going after those who kept her imprisoned. Her psychic link to Enchantress kicks in and June sees her tell Waller to take her to where her brother is being kept. She tells them. Flag states that they have to get back to their helicopter and get to ARGUS now to keep Enchantress and her brother from killing anymore people.

Deadshot says that he knows a shortcut through one of the neighborhoods. They cut through the houses of a residential neighborhood, with Croc breaking down the doors. They see a bar built into the house. Boomerang immediately tries to go for the alcohol, but is dragged back by his jacket by Flag. Croc stops and looks solemnly at a picture of the family the home belongs to. Harley steps in and makes a hypothesis about Croc's psyche: That even though he pretends to be a monster, all he's ever really wanted is societal acceptance. That based on his actions, she suspects that his anger, desire for acceptance and inferiority is rooted in child abuse. Croc does admit that his family always saw him as a freak, as something to hide and lock away, but he's happy the way he is, a creature that's feared and respected. Harley then remarks that she bets that he wishes that that was true. They get to the building and go up it.

When the squad gets up to the top where the helicopter is, they see that the helicopter has been destroyed. The group that was guarding the helicopter has been killed. All by Enchantress. Flag is infuriated. The guards all form into monsters. Enchantress speaks through them to the squad, telling them that if they want to live, to leave her to do what she wants with Waller. Most of them consider it, but Flag states that there is no way he's going to let that happen. The rest of the squad begrudgingly agree, because they have to.

The monsters attack them and they fight throughout the building, going down the floors, but still staying in the top levels.

They can't defeat them all.

Harley and Deadshot stop 1 together barely, Katana puts 3 down, Croc kills 1 barely, while Boomerang hides, but they're pretty much overpowered.

Deadshot again sees El Diablo doing nothing in the battle and confronts him about it. El says again that he won't do violence, he won't do evil anymore. Deadshot asks him if he thinks God wants Enchantress to continue killing, if God wants him to hide and do nothing. Deadshot pushes him some more until finally he uses his powers to blow the monsters all away.

In the fight Katana's sword gets knocked out of her hands and out a broken window. She freaks and tries to jump out after it, but is grabbed by Flag. Croc grabs the sword through the window from the floor just below Katana and Flag. Harley takes a moment to give Katana a knowing look of understanding and has a quick flashback:

 _Of her jumping into the vat at the ACE Chemicals plant._

Harley and Deadshot have the same exchange about love.

After a brief few moments of calm, suddenly another helicopter swoops in with the Joker in it, piloted by his men, with more of his goons firing machine guns out the back. He calls Harley to him and she hesitates, torn between saving Ivy and going with him. She says, "Sorry Red" and goes to Joker. Flag tries to activate her nano-bomb, but it doesn't work. Flag then pulls out his gun to kill Harley, but is shot in the side by a stray bullet. The helicopter starts to fly away. Flag gives Deadshot the order to kill Harley, but he doesn't.

In the helicopter, Harley is overjoyed that the Joker has come for her, but then he backhands her, knocking her to the ground and laughs about how he really got her with this and then complaining about how he had to waste his time finding her, because she's his property, his joke. Harley has a flash to the Joker electrocuting her. She has a moment of realization about what was really done to her, then seeing herself being pushed into the the chemical vat by the Joker, not jumping in on her own. Suddenly the gas tank is shot from afar-

By Jason, using a sniper rifle.

The gas tank in the helicopter explodes. Harley jumps out as the helicopter it goes down, her landing on the roof of a building, as it crashes to the ground.

Jason then says, "Rot in ****, clown."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Have a very great day!**

 **God bless you all!**


End file.
